1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to drumsticks used with percussive musical instruments and pertains to drumsticks in which breaking strength is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical drumsticks are made of a hardwood such as hickory and are shaped so as to be comfortable in the hand of the user and to percussively cooperate with a drumhead so as to set up desired vibrations therein. While conventional drumsticks are generally satisfactory, they often break during use or otherwise by accident.
Accordingly, an important object of this invention is to improve the breaking strength of drumsticks without changing the characteristics in the hands of a user or as they cooperate with a drumhead in percussive engagement.